


我們只會是命中注定

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	1. Ch.1

羅渽民這兩天在茶水間煮咖啡時都有一個小男生進來，聞到他誇張的咖啡濃度時會錯開他閃避那陣嚇人的咖啡味，然後打開冰箱拿出自己的牛奶，泡一壺紅茶，趁水滾時把牛奶倒下去。他以為人家是小男生，結果人家是前幾天被挖過來的新員工，還和他同年。他沖完咖啡後，在走廊上碰見仍然假裝是同事的男友，問他知不知道那個面生的人。

「嗯，知道，」男友說，「上次樂天那個案子就是被他搶走的，老總說既然被他搶走，那我們就把他搶過來。」

「他就這樣被挖來？」羅渽民笑了，他不相信挖角跳槽是這樣運作的，「出多少？」

「帳面數字和我們一樣，」男友說，「但無論提什麼案他的都會優先，而且想做什麼就做什麼，不會跟我們一樣被罵成狗。」

看來這位新同事不用跟他們一樣動不動就胃痛或加班呢，羅渽民對這位新同事有點好奇了。之前煮咖啡時他都專心地按機器，調整咖啡濃度，也只會有他會在茶水間這麼專注地煮咖啡，因此另一人進來，和他一樣長時間作業時，引起了他的注意。不過因為素不相識，也不敢仔細看人家的臉，用眼角餘光看，就是個瘦小的男生，五官看不清，不過感覺很年幼。不說還以為是大學剛畢業的小弟弟。

男友──綽號J，羅渽民習慣叫他J──用文件夾拍了他的臂膀一下，說等一下開周會議時應該就會介紹新同事了。J習慣叫他NANA，在公司裡這樣稱呼彼此，在公司外也這麼稱呼彼此，搞得全公司也都會開玩笑似地叫他NANA，像是在叫小女生一樣。

羅渽民是企劃部的，J是營業部的，兩人平時碰面機會也就那樣，開會時則有較多交流。其他人只當他們是同期感情較好的同事，因為在其他人眼中，羅渽民顯然和李帝努更要好。李帝努則是極少數知道他與J關係的人。羅渽民也從沒想過要讓更多人知道，他也不認為這種事情需要公開。就算今天社會已經能接受了，他也不想說。

「帝努帝努♥ 帝努帝努♥」

「不要用那種語氣叫我……」李帝努還在和同事討論等等開會的議程，聽到結尾帶愛心的聲音後知道是羅渽民了。

「喂我是在表達愛意，」把聲音調整回來後，羅渽民也不開玩笑了，把剛剛的文件疊在議程表上，「等一下這個加進去。」

「這什麼？上次談的合約書？」

「嗯，還有估價單，雖然不知道為什麼拿給我。」羅渽民說，「呃──你知道最近有個新來的人嗎？」

「喔，你說新來的同事，」李帝努看往廁所的方向，正好那人回來了，「就是這位。」

羅渽民一直想看清新同事的廬山真面目，這下有機會了，他探頭看那個從廁所走來的男生，臉清清秀秀的，眼睛又大又黑，看上去年幼，不過從眼神來判斷應該也是有點歷練的人了。不過最讓羅渽民驚愕的是他知道這張臉。而那張臉也知道他。

「……我是黃仁俊，之前是在Axis的企劃部，以後還多多指教。」黃仁俊習慣性要從西裝內袋掏出名片，這才想到自己已經跳槽了，又收回手，眼裡閃爍遮蓋羞赧。

「……我是羅渽民，就，企劃部的。嗨……很高興認識你。」

兩人之間的尷尬很快就被成人之間特有的默契忽略了，李帝努注意到了，但沒表示什麼。人與人之間有太多事，他不想費心思去猜。

會議上的介紹只是公事公辦，真正的歡迎會是在下班後的酒會。副理二話不說就拉著所有人去給黃仁俊辦歡迎酒會，還選在了有包廂的居酒屋。他們公司不是多有歷史，創辦不過十年出頭，但是當年備受矚目的新創型產業，路也越走越順，羅渽民大學畢業後就和李帝努一起投了這家，也一起被錄取。然後認識了J，J是他少數一眼就看出同類的人。J說喜歡他，喜歡他孩子氣，喜歡他成熟穩重，喜歡他一副輕浮樣可是又像隻船錨穩穩定在那。他說他喜歡J的包容。況且J也很可愛，外表和內在都是。他是大兔子那J就是小兔子那樣的可愛。

李帝努說你是寂寞了嗎。羅渽民裝作不知道他什麼意思。

黃仁俊的聲音是好聽的男中音，而且溫潤厚實，像熱牛奶熱可可，講話平平穩穩，像是永遠不會出錯。副理要他乾了深水炸彈，他也不拒絕，仰頭就一口乾，眾人吆喝叫好。這場引人發噱的環節過後，所有人都回到位置上開展各自的話題了。不同的酒和小菜一輪一輪叫來，羅渽民也點了雞胗牛腸五花肉，一點形象都沒有地一口蒜一口肉一口酒。對桌的J看他，要他收斂點，免得等一下嘴裡都是味道。但酒興上來，怎麼可能說停就停。

「我要點牛舌，要嗎？」李帝努說。

「要。」

「這一頓吃完要用周末兩天補回來了……」

「又不是不陪你練。」羅渽民知道他說的是要運動兩天才能補回來，反正都知道結果了，那現在更該吃。席間座位上的人也是不停變換，就他和李帝努兩人認真地吃，當黃仁俊換到這來時，羅渽民剛好放下酒杯。

「嗨，」李帝努很喜歡這個新同事，得他眼緣，自然想要表現友好：「你吃飽了嗎？」

「沒吃多少。」黃仁俊笑著搖搖頭，他忙著應付大家的問題，不停說話，渴了喝酒又更渴，只叫了一杯烏龍茶來漱口。

「喏，我們剛叫的炸雞，還沒吃過。」羅渽民把那盤新端上的炸雞和蔥絲推去他面前。

「謝謝。」

副理又回到主位了，大聲和其他人談話，聊的不外乎就是抱怨社會現況、政府、經濟不景氣、孩子難帶這類的瑣事。還聊到了最近頻傳的憂鬱症導致自殺上升，因為新聞天天報，天天轟炸觀眾，所以連帶也掀起一波討論。Youtuber、KOL、還是知識普及的公共知識人，都紛紛寫文拍片探討這種自殺潮現象。因為也到了酒會的中段，什麼話題都能聊，葷開得足了，也不少人下去參與討論。

「突然講這種話題真是奇怪，」李帝努抱怨道，「副理怎麼還是那麼愛對自己不熟的東西發表意見。」

「他就被老總寵壞了。」羅渽民說。

黃仁俊沒說話，咬下一口清脆的涼拌小黃瓜。

「歸根究底還是抗壓性太差，」副理的音量太大，就算不想聽也聽得到：「我家大兒子今年上國中了，進了資優班，我說好啊，進資優班好，大家一起競爭，你就會一步一步逼自己進步，提升自己，事實也證明這是對的，因為他現在都還能在資優班維持前五名咧。結果有一天他補習回來，跟我說，說什麼？說他要退出資優班，他每天都在唸書，好累，他覺得活著好累？這什麼話啊？唸書怎麼可能不累？唸書是為了你的未來著想啊！你一個十幾歲的孩子懂什麼活著很累啊？我們誰不是這樣苦過來的？以前我們還不敢抱怨咧，抱怨還被甩巴掌說不爽就不要讀，不讀最好不花錢，老子開心都來不及！」

「我也這麼想，」一個同樣有青春期孩子的前輩說，「我老公就是太寵女兒了，寵到她遇到小挫折，就不停哭不停哭……」

「我高中的時候也覺得讀書好累每天都在懷疑自己生存的意義……」李帝努說，「然後就想，爸媽那個年代真的是這樣嗎？真的和我們一樣嗎？」

「不就只是不想理解的藉口而已嗎？理所當然地認為其他人的世界跟自己的一定差不多。」羅渽民訕訕地說。

黃仁俊只是喝一口烏龍茶，配兩口炸雞。李帝努不喜歡副理談這話題的方式，所以來回在另外兩人臉上尋找些反應，希望不是自己太過敏。這就看到黃仁俊和羅渽民表情木然，連酒也不喝。這又讓他多想了。

「之前那個女大學生跳樓事件，」副理又說，「說是憂鬱症，有病，還在看醫生。結果？讀名校，有男友，有朋友，父母健在，而且聽說還是公務員跟什麼公司的主管，生活得這麼富足，卻因為憂鬱症跳樓了，你們說這是什麼？我看大概就是不知道真正的人間疾苦，遇到挫敗，就自尊心受創。現在小孩的自尊心都很高，這麼一粉碎，他們就受不了了。」

包廂裡鬧哄哄的，有幾個人也分別討論這些事，而副理持續發表高見。羅渽民看著低頭的黃仁俊，手指緩緩勾上酒杯。

「Wow──！！副理──！你今天怎麼還沒弄最會的那招啊！？」羅渽民忽然扯開嗓子抓起自己半滿的酒杯，興奮地大喊，「副理的花式調酒！Wow！很久沒看到了耶！是不是該表演一下啊！」

「欸、對嘛對嘛！」

「副理今天都顧著聊天忘了表演！」

成功帶起氣氛，副理被拱著表演花式調酒，馬上有人叫酒來，還多拿幾隻杯子，擺到副理前面。黃仁俊鬆了一口氣，把所剩不多的烏龍茶一口喝光。

「還要叫嗎？」李帝努問，「……他有時候會那樣瘋瘋的，平常很安靜啦，但有時候就會像那樣，大家都習慣了，別在意。」

「嗯，沒關係。」黃仁俊搖搖頭，笑著說那來一杯白葡萄燒酒好了。

不知道羅渽民是有意還是無意，總之黃仁俊又在心裡謝謝他一次。這是他第二次受到羅渽民的幫忙，也讓他再一次認知到，啊，他命中果然要喜歡羅渽民。無論用什麼方法，都要和他在一起。

×

黃仁俊幾乎是逃來這裡的。在前一間公司當然混得很好，幾件大案子都是他去搶來的，地鐵站前的裝置藝術、音樂廳的藝術家串連聯展……很多民眾說得出的大型活動都是他搶到的。有些人心懷妒恨笑他看來是擅長搶東西吧，搶成這樣。但多數人都佩服他，跟著他一起去談案子的人都知道儘管他不是多會花言巧語，可總是能用誠懇打動人心。客戶愛他誠實無欺的臉，愛他這副不會騙人的模樣。

不過黃仁俊自己知道他一天到晚在騙人。醫生給他開的藥劑量不重，一天只吃兩次就好，他可以躲過中午眾目睽睽，只在早上晚上沒人在乎他的時候吃掉。那幾丸大小不一的藥錠滑進胃裡，熟練得不再帶給他任何副作用。除了偶爾加班帶來的嗜睡。

尾牙那一天聯合了好幾間公司一起，那天中午他接到久違來自媽媽的電話，那天中午他忽然很不好。媽媽問他最近過得怎樣，因為怕打擾到他，平時都不敢打，但現在一年就快到結尾了，媽媽可以打了嗎？他說當然，當然好，雖然那天中午他很不好，晚上還要去尾牙。母子倆互相拋出近況，更新上傳，好讓自己看起來不像個壞兒子壞母親。

媽媽問他好點沒，他啞著嗓子說還可以。媽媽問過年回不回家，他說會，會回去。媽媽說，他再努力一些、再加把勁，就會好了。沒有什麼是過不去的呀。

黃仁俊捏住手機，讓話筒離自己耳朵遠遠的，他怕再聽下去會在白天就崩潰。

晚上的尾牙餐會聚集了三間公司的人，雖說都是人數少的精銳型新創公司，可這樣聚起來還是很可觀的。大家忙著互相交換名片，今天是尾牙，所以交換完之後就交換八卦。他找了個理由推託，說自己今天還在處理案子，要去旁邊吃飯就好。

現在吃鎮靜劑的話會很疲憊，不能吃。

手機捎來一則訊息，又是那個前輩的噓寒問暖，很煩，他無視掉滑走通知，然後去餐檯邊多少夾一些食物果腹。以前常心情不好情緒上來就不吃飯，吞藥下去更痛，現在他學乖了，為了吃藥得多少墊些東西。

前天主管意有所指地在辦公室說，希望大家辦公時不要把自己的情緒帶進來，大家都是成年人了，不要還像個小孩子。

他敲著鍵盤，假裝沒聽到這段話。但他知道主管說的是他，就在不小心瞥見他的藥袋後評論道：難怪有時候你情緒那麼不穩定，跟個女孩子似的。不會影響談案子吧？我知道你很擅長跟客戶周旋，但出去畢竟是頂著公司招牌啊。

不知道該先氣主管偷看他藥袋、還是氣那段噁心的性別歧視、抑或是氣後面那一長串邏輯不通的鬼話。無論做什麼反應，他都知道一定是自己理虧。而這個主管也一直不太喜歡他。覺得他太出頭。

今天真的不是好日子。

將餐盤擱進回收區，乾掉一杯白葡萄酒後，他決定去頂樓。

今天不是好日子，但應該會是去死的黃道吉日。

-tbc


	2. Ch.2

「仁俊啊，等一下我們開車去吧？今天塞成這樣，搭計程車會一直跳表，到時副理又要唸了。」羅渽民拎起皮質雙肩包和西裝外套，拉著黃仁俊一起到員工餐廳買三明治，速速解決完午餐後就上路了。

因為黃仁俊也不是什麼新手，所以公司也沒特意教他，只要相同部門的人多傳達一下他們公司的作法是怎樣就好。言下之意就是關於報帳、做決定、提案這些都跟以前不同了，要黃仁俊自己多注意。

車上冷氣很強，他把風口往上調，瞥了一眼駕駛座的人。先不論車技如何，因為在這多如螞蟻的車陣中也難以判斷，但車品應該是好的。看羅渽民雖然臉上有點不耐煩，可也沒抱怨一句，只是將電台轉到路況報導，然後偶爾來些日常寒暄。他又偷偷用餘光去看羅渽民，發現對方正好撇過一點頭看他，嚇得他趕緊收回視線。

黃仁俊索性將頭靠在窗上，雖然這舉動有點幼稚但他不管，他只是想，那一天羅渽民一定認出他了，可是沒說任何一句話，也沒表示「我記得你」。

同時還發現一件事：羅渽民應該是有交往對象了。從回KKT的態度、頻率來看，還有下班固定往同一方向──其他部門──走，才搭電梯下去。他也選在那個時間去搭電梯，發現羅渽民都是和同一個人搭，不是那個和羅渽民要好的李帝努，是其他部門的。黃仁俊腦中沒有他和這個人相處密切的印象。

即使黃仁俊沒有和人交往過，但他不是傻子，這一路來還是有人追他的，也有人不想跟他交往但想跟他擁有其他關係的。電梯裡的羅渽民都會露出親切的笑容跟他聊天，偶爾另一個人會出聲吐嘈他。

「可以問你為什麼來我們公司嗎？」羅渽民說，「你在那邊的工作內容和這裡差不多吧？嗯……我們公司有特別吸引你的地方嗎？」

黃仁俊頭離開車窗。

「想換個環境，在那裡快沒動力了，」他把真心話削成只有輪廓的形狀，說，「剛好你們公司獵頭找上我。」

「是嗎？我沒別的意思，只是想我們公司也沒多強啊，跳來這真的能讓你發揮實力嗎？」

「對現在的我來說，喜不喜歡那個環境比能不能發揮實力重要。」黃仁俊說。

「喔……」羅渽民握緊方向盤，終於等到又一次的綠燈，這次路順暢了，開得平穩快速，「烏龜還好嗎？」

烏龜。

想起家裡水缸的烏龜，每天都很有活力地爬上爬下運動，比他還有用心生活的樣子。以前也曾想過養貓或養狗，因為牠們也是一條生命，就會逼迫自己活下去照顧他們；雖然不想養貓養狗也是因為，牠們是一條生命。那陣子醫生說自己從姊姊那接養了一隻狗，每天回家都想著要帶狗去跑步、散步，因為都會到戶外去運動，心情也跟著好起來。醫生建議他也養隻寵物。他想，好，但是牠們總有一天也會離開自己，而在牠們死後，他就要承受加倍的痛苦活在一個死不了也活不下去的世界裡。

烏龜平均壽命超過十年，對他來說太剛好了。

在頂樓那一晚，羅渽民意外撞見爬上天台的他。羅渽民不是有意介入的，可他還是闖進了那個本該安全、寂靜、導向死亡的路。當時他只是想，這個小弟弟怎麼站在那，腿還越過欄杆？

「烏龜很好，」黃仁俊說，「蠻有活力的，我一直以為烏龜就是懶懶散散，但他比我有活力多了。一整天爬來爬去也不嫌累，而且很親我，不過就是沒什麼長大，快一年了體型還是沒變，可能養到一隻跟我很像的龜吧。」

羅渽民被這番話逗笑了，的確，黃仁俊不只體型偏瘦小，臉但還長得幼，說是高中剛畢業都相信，那張臉根本不像個二十七歲的青年。

「幹嘛笑啦。」黃仁俊看他笑，也跟著笑，他知道羅渽民沒有惡意，甚至是在這段對話感受到開心。

「沒有……就是……覺得太好了那樣，雖然完全不能說瞭解你，但是看到你現在，就是至少，不排斥說這些。」

黃燈亮，剎車踩下，慣性讓他們稍稍往前一抖，那個剎那間黃仁俊心裡灑出好多泡沫。

像他這樣在戀愛上一片白紙的人，連電視劇說的像個大人誘惑都做不到，他只知道被糾纏很煩、還因此學了很多擺脫糾纏的方法，可是他壓根不懂喜歡上一個人，到底該採取什麼行動。

甚至也沒考慮過羅渽民有交往對象的可能，因為那不在考慮之中。

他想，自己還是有點吸引力的吧，從過去被一堆自己不喜歡的男人糾纏的歷史來說看，他還是有點吸引力的吧。只怕自己只能吸引怪人，無法吸引羅渽民這種人。

×

也許是因為困在衣櫃裡太久所以他沒辦法獨自忍受那種狹窄或黑暗的空間。

小時候都玩過扮家家酒、捉迷藏，以前看表哥躲在衣櫃最上層過，他有樣學樣，像隻小猴子一樣爬上去最頂夾層，但不知道那其實是個暗層，碰到某個開關後，木板落下，推不開。表哥表姊喊了好久終於在六小時後聽到衣櫃裡他最後使盡全力的哭聲，出來後一張可愛的臉哭得扭曲變形然後昏死過去。

又不小心想起討厭的事。羅渽民調好咖啡機數值，特製的八倍濃縮咖啡出爐，他想都沒想連塊餅乾都沒配就一飲而盡，到茶水間準備沖茶的黃仁俊看了又皺起眉，他還是無法理解八倍濃縮咖啡到底是什麼味道。

「嗯？幹嘛那樣看我？」羅渽民問。

「……沒什麼，各人有各人喜好。」黃仁俊說，「不過那麼濃的咖啡不會太烈嗎？」

「我覺得還好啊，很醒腦。」羅渽民說，「喔不過味覺上、客觀而言的確很烈，所以接下來一整天我都只能喝水。」

「……我可以喝一口看看嗎？」黃仁俊說。衝口而出，這才發現自己說出真心話了。但他也並不是想喝羅渽民的咖啡，純粹是好奇那種非人口味。

「很燙，小心。」羅渽民想也沒想就把黑色馬克杯交給他。

看黃仁俊尖起嘴小小啜一口就想笑，沒想到還真的有人敢喝。李帝努也走進茶水間要沖正常的咖啡，就看黃仁俊不怕死在試喝那杯八倍濃縮咖啡，笑他也真是大膽。就才那麼小一口，苦得不行，黃仁俊皺起臉吐舌喊苦，那張臉讓他更樂了。茶水間又來了一個人，是J。J和李帝努閒話家常，討論今天中午可以去吃哪、今天下班要去拿訂好的蛋糕，和自己則是半句話都沒說。兩人不在彼此的視線內。羅渽民將自己固定在黃仁俊身上，只見對方帶著詢問的眼神看自己。

他把馬克杯塞回自己手上，說「真的好苦，不要了」。

當然會苦吧，沒人想喝這種奇怪的東西。若不是大學朋友被辣到吐舌說你做的飯好吃是好吃，可是味道有時真的很極端，不是一般人承受得起的口味，他才知道原來自己有這樣的習性。所有人看他喝這樣的咖啡都好奇地想試，然後又嫌棄他的舌，說一定有問題。他也這麼想。李帝努嫌過，J也嫌過，現在輪到黃仁俊。

說實在的，黃仁俊整張臉擠在一起的樣子讓他心裡翻騰起了什麼，他笑了，然後趕緊壓下去。這表情也沒什麼特別的，幾乎每個喝過他特調咖啡的人都會露出這種微妙、嫌惡、驚恐的表情。黃仁俊也是，尤其他眼睛本就泛著一層水，現在看就更可憐了。羅渽民有點想再讓他喝一口，等到黃仁俊再喊一次苦，他就要揉他的頭髮說抱歉。可一有這想法，他就嚇得不行，趕快無視。

「好怪，」黃仁俊捏起自己的茶杯，用紅茶漱掉嘴裡的咖啡味，說，「為什麼要八倍啊？」

「沒什麼啊，就喜歡，」羅渽民說，「也不要求其他人喜歡啦，這是NANA特調，只等有緣人上門──」

「誰會喝啊。」李帝努說。

「NANA是誰？」黃仁俊問。

「我，」羅渽民又露出那個沒心眼的笑容，「因為姓羅。」

最近搭電梯時，黃仁俊都會剛好趕上他這班。其實也不是多特別的時間，只是因為他會刻意挑一個人不太多、但又會有人的時段去搭，通常J會陪他一起搭。不曉得為什麼黃仁俊也都出現在這班電梯了，每一天。他總是忍不住讓視線、不小心、飄到那個新來的同事身上。他們不是第一次見，但必須裝作第一次見。

他偶爾會想那是巧合還是注定該發生？就因為在會場中感到不適、額上冒冷汗、男友沒看見他眼神的閃爍，逃跑似的到頂樓去，看見頂樓前方人多又更不舒服了，狼狽地繞來頂樓後方，就看見天台上一個人準備把腿跨過去安全欄杆另一邊。

差一點就跳下去的人似乎注意到視線，驚恐地轉過頭來，兩人視線對上後，羅渽民用跑百米的速度衝過去，攔腰抱住他拉回地面上。

『你要跳下去！？』

『……』

『不行！』羅渽民大喊，『不要！不可以！』

已經摔在地上的黃仁俊無法反應，他只是想，他早就在這了，羅渽民還繼續大吼那些一分鐘前該講的台詞。

而且他拉得好大力，屁股都被摔痛了，早知道就該找個更隱密的地方了，可是被拉回來的時候他又覺得還好沒摔。

『有、有沒有受傷……？還好嗎？有摔到嗎……？』羅渽民心有餘悸，看黃仁俊憔悴的臉龐，以為是自己用力過猛摔傷他了。

『……我後悔了，』黃仁俊說，『……剛剛才發現，樓下好多人，摔下去會害到別人……』

羅渽民臉上隨即露出「這是重點嗎」的表情，但又鬆了一口氣，他沒想到只是上來透透氣，卻要撞見人家自殺的場景。況且這男生看起來年紀很輕，不知道是什麼事讓他苦惱得要自殺。

第一次碰到這種狀況，羅渽民腦子一片空白，不斷在腦中搜尋要怎麼幫助眼前男生的方法，末了，他也沒扶黃仁俊站起來，反而是自己坐下。事情發生太突然，他嚇得沒了力氣。

羅渽民想問他為什麼要跳樓，而也真的問了。可黃仁俊搖搖頭，說自己也不知道，只是腦海裡有個聲音催促他今天就去執行這項計畫已久的計畫。

羅渽民又問計畫是什麼意思。黃仁俊說，就是自殺的計畫。

他還有遺書，放在家裡，貼在冰箱上。手機也有備份。說到這，他想到要跳下去之前還把手機放在跳下去的地方，現在手機因為訊息而亮起通知燈。為了這個他還特地把螢幕鎖解掉。一想到這，他就覺得自己太過可悲，想死不想被發現，可是又想被紀念。

──那我可以叫你NANA嗎？

差點就說出口了，幸好沒有。黃仁俊咬住下唇，盯著眼前的螢幕，畫面上有多井然有序，他的腦子就多紊亂。他只是說「NANA好像女生喔」，另一個人就笑了。不是羅渽民也不是李帝努。而是那個他始終不知道名字的人。嘴角是了然於心的角度，看在黃仁俊眼裡就是刺眼。

NANA是限定叫法。他才不要叫NANA，這樣一點都不特別。如果不能成為最特別的那個，寧可流於人群之中跟著喊渽民就好。

再次遇見羅渽民後，黃仁俊總是想起一年前他差點就跳下去了。不知道羅渽民會不會也想起這些事。希望會。要說他自作多情也好、說他就是經驗太少也好，黃仁俊就是無法撲滅心裡最深處那一小搓火苗，現在和羅渽民天天見面，就灌入更多氧氣，火苗越燒越旺，終於變成了一團烈火。

被拉離開欄杆之後，他們倆在地上坐了好一會兒，頂樓大風，依稀還能聽到前方的人聊天。羅渽民試圖講一些輕鬆無負擔的話減輕他的防備心，要他別往下跳。至少今天先不要。黃仁俊問為什麼？因為你看到了，會有罪惡感嗎？羅渽民沒說話，但點頭。

突然，羅渽民拿出自己的手機，問他有養寵物嗎？

『沒有。』黃仁俊說。

『我想也是，』羅渽民說，『……你住的地方可以養寵物嗎？』

『嗯……？嗯，記得沒說不行……鄰居也有養貓……』

『那好，』羅渽民點開聊天室頁面，拿給黃仁俊看，『我朋友要出國工作一陣子，他養了隻烏龜，才剛孵化的那種小烏龜……要找人幫忙養，但很多人不是不能養，就是怕……你會怕烏龜嗎？』

黃仁俊搖搖頭，他不知道為什麼對方突然提起這個，在這種場合、這種時刻、這種情況之下。他誠實地說自己小時候養過。

『我有點怕烏龜，』羅渽民說，『你可以幫忙養嗎？』

他答應了。

兩人交換彼此的KKT，黃仁俊看著對方一隻兔子的大頭貼和「Jaemin」兩字，忽然想起自己用的還是和好友出遊時被拍下一張笑得燦爛的照片。李東赫給他拍得太好了，那張照片上的笑容應是用光了他這輩子剩下的快樂；被看見時一定格外諷刺，這個笑得開心的人才決定要去死而已。他的遺書裡也流了不少東西給李東赫，包括那次出遊時拍的拍立得，幾件一起買同款式不同花色的衣服襯衫，一些崩潰時寫在藥袋上、手記上、素描本上的字句，還有零零碎碎記錄著他軌跡的小東西。他常想要是沒有這個朋友他就去死了，然而事實上就算有這個朋友，這一天他仍然是差點跳下去了。

今天沒有死都是因為羅渽民。這是好是壞，他暫時先不想。

後來黃仁俊從他那接養了烏龜，羅渽民說，他不是真的怕啦，但因為家裡有人不喜歡，天天唸，天天嫌，只好幫小烏龜找個更適合的主人。況且，羅渽民也只是個暫時的中繼站，烏龜的原主人說最好是個能用心照料牠的人，如果討厭的話就算了。黃仁俊不怕烏龜也不討厭，小時候也曾養過一陣子這類小動物，所以接養過來時，看到小烏龜時就愛上了。

黃仁俊根本沒問羅渽民是誰、做什麼工作、幾歲、住哪，也不關心是不是參加同一場尾牙的人，他們都沒有再談那天的事情。羅渽民只告訴黃仁俊自己的名字和聯絡方式，把烏龜交給他之後，就只有連絡一、兩次，後來就將黃仁俊的KKT帳號轉給烏龜原主人了。他作為中介者的工作已經結束，不該再有交集。

所以看見彼此時都不約而同覺得這真是詭異，巧合到不行。可也許巧合就只會停在巧合的階段。

今天搭電梯時沒有黃仁俊，J吐一口氣，說，「今天那個男的沒來。」

「誰？」羅渽民問。

「黃仁俊。」J說，「他最近都會一起搭電梯。」

「喔，是喔？」

「你沒感覺？」J挑眉看他。

羅渽民乾著喉嚨，說，「不是就剛好而已？」

「……先不管那個，我最近可能沒辦法和你一起搭了，」J說，「前幾天我們主管就說，最近美國那邊改了最後入關的時間，我們要配合，少說也要配合一兩個月。」

「喔。」

「抱歉……沒辦法和你一起搭。」

「沒關係啦，」羅渽民說，「本來也就勉強你的。」

搭電梯的毛病還是沒能治好，羅渽民想，也許真的忍一忍就好了，反正十七樓下去不會多慢。J改時程的第一天，下班時間他試著和一群人擠在電梯內，大家都盡可能地往裡面塞。最後一個挾著抱歉進來的是黃仁俊，他隔著好幾人看見臉色很差的羅渽民在角落。今天沒有J。

到一樓時人群瞬間散開，宛如脫網的魚，羅渽民大喘一口氣，看見黃仁俊在電梯門外等他。

「嗨，」他裝出沒事的樣子，說，「剛剛沒看到你。」

「我被擠在最外面。」黃仁俊說，「今天你怎麼搭這班？」

「你也是啊。」羅渽民說。但說出口就後悔了，這樣講顯得好像他早就發現黃仁俊這幾周以來的行徑。果不其然，對方的臉立刻紅了半片。

「……今天有事，所以就沒留下來聊天。」黃仁俊做著心虛的解釋：「平常都會和帝努聊一下才走。」

「你特地跑到隔壁辦公室和他聊？」

「就，」黃仁俊頭又更低了，說，「很近，就過去，嗯……」

「……那你等一下有什麼事？」

當然沒事，那是騙人的藉口，黃仁俊更慌了，還在思索該編什麼理由時，羅渽民又出聲道：「那件事一定要今天做嗎？」

「嗯？」

「一定要今天做嗎？」羅渽民說，「可以延後的話，今天陪我吃晚餐？」

-tbc


	3. Ch.3

和J交往是一個要好的學姊牽線的。

學姊非常漂亮，在大學時幫他不少，說因為是直屬學弟，當然要好好照顧。但周邊的人都認為學姊就是對他有意思，根本是在追他。羅渽民聽了後，也有點遲疑了。的確，學姊不只在課業上幫助他，就連生活大小事有任何問題，也是羅渽民開口拜託就幫到底。李帝努說，你是不是裝異性戀裝太徹底已經內化了？就連我都常忘記你是GAY，你真的超像異性戀的。羅渽民翻白眼，想說你自己是雙性戀就不用裝嗎。

但很有可能就是這樣。所以白色情人節那天，學姊提著巧克力來給他時，羅渽民直接了當地說，他不喜歡女生，請學姊不要再這樣做了。

未料學姊當場摔了巧克力哭喊：今天是怎樣，今天真的是走了八輩子霉運嗎，被女友無預警提分手，還被疑似是同性戀的直屬學弟懷疑她要倒追所以拒絕她。摔碎的巧克力被女友退回，現在想找學弟取暖又被退一次。

羅渽民嚇得不行，訊息量太大。一是學姊早就懷疑他是，二是學姊也是同類，三是地上碎掉的巧克力是人氣名店的招牌產品，一盒要排隊一小時才搶得到。

從此以後到學姊畢業之前兩人都做彼此的煙霧彈。直到某一天學姊介紹他J。

J很可愛。而且為人和善。那種和善就像，舒服的擴香，無須特地融入，就已經被包容在內。實際相處起來也是這樣，深入瞭解後更是。兩人也沒特別說，行為模式就像在交往了，有一天J問我們是在交往嗎，羅渽民說，應該就是了吧。J的和善幫了他太多，但也不是全部。

他只對幾個人坦承過自己的「小毛病」，不能單獨處在小空間內，要是黑暗的空間就更加無法。但就算是大空間，只要人多起來走路會交錯、可能撞到肩膀的程度時，他也會不舒服。所謂的不舒服，就是心悸冒冷汗反胃這些。這些事從前只有父母和李帝努知道。他對李帝努說，是因為他們兩個當了四年的室友。對J說，是因為J有一天提議去小型的藝術電影院看戲。

他怕自己發作起來的醜態，即便他能已經把自己訓練得看不出來，訓練得可以控制神情，但內心依然是火燒一樣塌了半邊。

人前他可是大家愛的那個愛笑瘋癲又認真的渽民，人後他是個零件毀損表層掉漆連開口都懶的羅渽民。有一陣子他把打工賺來的錢都拿去買了電腦、電子產品和各種遊戲機台，有些人暗地諷刺他家很有錢是不是，怎麼出新品就買？但羅渽民也不知道，他也不知道自己為什麼回過神來又刷卡了，然後簽收他快失去興趣的新玩具。

畢業之前他在學校二手社團上出清絕大部分的東西，因為都是沒用過幾次的東西，所以還是賣了個好價錢。J問他怎麼都沒用幾次就賣？他說，喔──因為不合用啊。

東西可以不合用就想辦法脫手掉，但腦袋和心靈不合用就不行了。畢業之後他和J一起住了。J和他和李帝努同時錄取同一間公司，但李帝努和J始終保持著友好的距離，沒有再深入，羅渽民想問為什麼，但那就是頻率問題吧，問多也沒用。

就像後來看見隔壁辦公室李帝努和黃仁俊靠牆不知在聊什麼，兩人就是一直笑一直笑一直笑。李帝努和他在一起時還會嫌棄他半分，和黃仁俊一起時倒是恨不得把整天的笑容保存下來留著面對黃仁俊；而黃仁俊平時有自信的樣子，到他面前卻像洩氣皮球一樣畏畏縮縮的。但也許只是，黃仁俊在正常的時候，的確就是個非常隨和又活潑的人，每次提案都非常有意思，熟知TA，知道怎麼瞄準客人的心。如果J是擴香，黃仁俊就是風裡夾帶的那一抹草香。非常淡，連讓你意識到他的存在都選用最隱晦的方式，可是會讓人在意到底所謂草香又是什麼。真的只是隨著風一起來的香氣而已嗎？

和J之間可以聊的話題不多也不少。也許是最一開始的錯覺吧。J說自己愛看電視劇，他說他也愛看，兩人第一次見面就聊了好久，聊到羅渽民以為他們之間其實有命運之線吧，是有某種奇怪神秘的力量牽引他們遇見彼此的吧。

是吧。

他說服自己。無視後來發現原來J只看過那些，對他的提議沒有太多興趣。

黃仁俊再次出現在自己面前時他不是太震驚，儘管當下仍是嚇到了，可事後回想，當初他是在宴會會場把他拉下來的（說「救回來」未免太自以為是，因此他選擇使用「拉回來」），把黃仁俊送回去時發現兩人的確是從同一場宴會出來的，所以是同業。既然是同業，就總有一天會遇上的。所以，和黃仁俊來一場不是重逢的重逢是有可能的，最多只會是巧合。

手機裡還留有對方的KKT，大頭貼已經換成了一隻路邊拍的小狗，暱稱也從「仁俊大大」變成沒有感情的「黃仁俊」。他還記得看到黃仁俊的大頭貼時，似乎還說溜嘴「笑得好開心喔」，是真心話。但黃仁俊只露出一個困窘的表情，他也尷尬得不行。

將烏龜交給黃仁俊後，就不該有他的事了，就算想透過朋友問，也沒個好理由。總不能說「因為那個男生很想死我怕他真的會死這樣我會很難過所以幫我問他過得好不好」。拉回地面後，黃仁俊始終掛著慘澹的哭臉，鼻子皺起抹掉鼻涕，遮起眼睛抹掉眼淚。不曉得為什麼看得羅渽民胸口抽緊連呼吸都快沒了力氣。黃仁俊說他也找不出真正想死的理由，可是今天一直有個聲音有股動力讓他去死。

看著黃仁俊身上已經紊亂、揉爛的西裝，還有指針滴答響的手錶，羅渽民想，這個人在今天崩潰之前一定也非常努力維持一個好看、乾淨、討人喜愛的模樣。就像每天的自己。只不過這個人比他花更多力氣在維持。能在這裡偶然遇見一個比他還壞的人，真是太巧了。

那一天回家，J問他怎麼整晚都心神不寧的，他說，在頂樓碰到一個想自殺的人。J很驚訝，問他事情始末，知道他把那個人勸下來了，震驚之餘說：真是想不到會發生這種事。他不願去問J那句話是什麼意思，是說想不到有個人想要捨棄自己的生命？還是指這整件事很荒謬？他不去想。只是幫自己找個藉口，也許J是在惋惜有人痛苦得活不下去。

他說服自己。

他一下就看出來了，黃仁俊鐵定是喜歡自己。那毫不掩飾的眼神，和熱切縮短又畏懼太近的距離，他不想深究是哪時候就喜歡自己了，無論是從一年前就開始，還是這次重逢，那些眼神都足以說明這份喜歡的強度。只是個普通平凡的晚餐約，黃仁俊也當作世界末日最後的約定一樣慎重。黃仁俊是顆破掉的蚌殼，開口關得死緊，可是又喜歡從破洞裡偷看他。

他更想撬開了。

那之後他常常約黃仁俊一起吃晚餐，當然都有向J報備，他還不想當個爛人，雖然他已經在通往爛人的路上了。

平時的黃仁俊很健談，也很可愛，只是聊到興奮時，會意識到自己太過熱情，所以自己先拿一壺冷水澆熄了，每每都讓羅渽民扼腕。唯一不希望的是，如果黃仁俊的喜歡是挾帶著感謝之心或是「重新燃起對生命的熱情」，那羅渽民就決定遠離他。

「一個人真的好難煮飯啊，」看菜單時，黃仁俊說，「家裡還有沒用完的菜，可是我已經想不出新菜色了。」

「自炊如果沒有兩個人以上的確是很麻煩，而且有時候菜也很不經放。」羅渽民說。

「夏天水果也很難保存……也不是所有水果都能冰。」

「你都煮什麼？」

「嗯？」

「你愛吃什麼？我看你不太挑食，不過應該有偏愛的吧？」羅渽民說，「乾脆去你家煮飯？幫你消化食材，當然我會給你餐費。」

「呃、喔，」黃仁俊捏著菜單，臉上又衝紅了，他很想回答好啊，可是馬上告訴自己對方一定是有男友了，「不好吧，我覺得不好。」

「為什麼不好？」

「因為你……」黃仁俊遮住嘴，努力想一個藉口：「喔，我那些都是快過期的菜，還讓你付餐費，不好。」

「……嗯。」羅渽民說，「點菜吧。」

一頓晚飯吃得安安靜靜，平常兩人還會聊些電視劇、電影和一些生活瑣事，偶爾還會交換些哲學問題、討論人的大腦是不是真的難以辨識否定句，今天什麼都沒有。

黃仁俊怕是自己害的，連要付帳時都排在羅渽民後面，像個被罵的下屬。

「先生的是四千元。」

翻開皮夾一看，只剩兩張千元鈔票。黃仁俊不由自主瞪大眼，拉開內夾層，沒有其他零錢，信用卡被他剪的只剩一張，也就只剩那張。眼看他就要用信用卡付四千元，羅渽民擋在他前面，率先掏出一張萬元鈔給櫃檯。

走出店門後，黃仁俊愧疚得再也不想抬起頭。

「對不起。」

「對不起什麼？四千塊而已。」羅渽民說。

「我……」黃仁俊說，「我現在去領錢還你。」

「不用了，你要明天後天還是一個月後才還、甚至就當我請你這一頓都沒關係，」羅渽民說，「交通卡還有錢吧？月票？」

「嗯。月票。」

「嗯，能回家就好。」

羅渽民拍拍他肩膀，看著他，也不出於任何目的，輕捏他的臂膀後，鬆開。

「明天見。」

「那個！」黃仁俊拉住他，「那個來我家煮飯的……還成立嗎？」

×

他的家收拾得挺乾淨，尤其是床鋪，在首爾能租到六、七坪附有廚房的套房已經不錯了。羅渽民和J住的是雙人套房，原本看好了一間家庭式雅房很好，後來J臨時反悔，因為不想被說話。

「你以前考慮過租家庭式雅房嗎？」他問。

「有，但是仔細想想後覺得不太好，雖然有室友照應很好。」

「為什麼不好？」

「不想發作時被看見。」黃仁俊誠實地說。

羅渽民沒想到黃仁俊會這麼直接了當，嚇了一跳，不過對方不像在外頭時還躲躲藏藏，也許還是件好事。他趁黃仁俊在廚房拿食材時，環繞他家的擺設。首先就是擺在窗邊三層櫃上的水缸，裡面就是那隻烏龜，現在正在角落休息。小套房一圈就能走完，有張白色書桌，一張原木色的床，上面有幾隻Moomin布偶，床單、被套和枕頭套也都是Moomin的，書櫃有些小說，牆上則貼了幾張拍立得相片。相片裡是黃仁俊和另一個男人，兩人都笑得燦爛。

「這是你朋友？」他問，「你們看起來很要好。」

「嗯，」黃仁俊說，「年初被派去泰國了，年底才回來。」

「那你這一年都會寂寞嗎？」

「……當然是會，但我又不是小孩子……」黃仁俊不懂他問這什麼意思，繼續從冰箱拿出幾包菜，「我有櫛瓜、茄子、紅番茄、洋蔥，這些是放了幾天的。另外有一些蒜、蔥跟豬五花，買來想煎來吃，還有奶奶種的馬鈴薯跟胡蘿蔔。還有一些媽媽給的涼拌跟泡菜……然後這盒乳酪是之前在百貨公司地下街買的，我都刨絲撒在義大利麵上來吃，但最近有點懶得煮……」

「看起來料很多，」羅渽民脫下西裝外套，挽起袖子，「都交給我吧。」

黃仁俊以為自己的料理技術算不錯了，見識到羅渽民的手藝後才知道什麼叫人外有人。他這幾日沒心情下廚，憂鬱突然敲門來訪，成天都想著自己不該活著，但很快又被其他東西轉移注意力。回過神來後，又專心沉入想死的情緒之中。最近又去回診了一趟，醫生依然說他情況還好，還有心情畫圖。開給他的藥還是那樣，副作用是食慾不振，他本就吃不多，體重計的數字每周都掉一點、掉一點。

但羅渽民的菜好吃得他停不下來，一口接著一口，調味也不像平時濃縮咖啡那樣嚇人，夾一口菜就配一口飯。

「吃慢點，一下子吃太多對胃不好。」羅渽民怕他等等鬧肚子，用筷子把那盤菜勾過來一點，笑他：「是我煮太好還是餓太久啊？」

「沒啊，這幾天沒怎麼吃，你煎的五花肉好好吃。」黃仁俊沒想太多就回答他，然後繼續夾菜。

「沒怎麼吃是什麼意思？」羅渽民又把盤子勾過來一點，讓黃仁俊的筷子夾不到，「這幾天我們沒約晚餐，我看你在辦公室有吃午餐，那你有吃早餐和晚餐嗎？」

「就……多少有吃一點……」

「吃一點是多少？」

「有吃早餐和晚餐。」黃仁俊心虛地說。

「早餐吃什麼？麵包？吐司？飯捲？晚餐呢？別說只吃泡麵之類的。」羅渽民忽然連環拋出好幾個質問，就連他自己也不太明白是怎麼回事，好像身體有個東西擅自打開他的嘴了。

他瞥見餐桌邊壓在冷氣遙控器下的藥袋。

「不會只是為了吃藥才勉強吃東西的吧？」

「我有吃飯！」黃仁俊低下頭，急忙澄清，「有好好吃飯……禮拜三晚上。」

禮拜三晚上，他記得黃仁俊和李帝努一起下班的。

「其他天呢？」

「……紫菜飯捲……和煎雞蛋。」

「是吃藥造成的嗎？」羅渽民又問，「還是單純不想吃飯？」

「吃不下，」黃仁俊囁嚅道，「不想吃，就不想。」

「那你早上還喝咖啡，」羅渽民說，「沒吃東西別喝咖啡啊，是不是要有人盯著你你才肯吃飯？」

「我有吃飯……又不是小孩子……還是有好好吃飯……」

「那根本不是正餐吧？就只是點心啊！」

「……不是……渽民又不是我的誰……我為什麼要回答你這些問題──」

「所以要變成你的誰才能關心你？」羅渽民說，「好啊，那你說，要到什麼程度我才能問你有沒有好好吃飯？我們現在只是同事？飯友？連朋友都不能算嗎？還是要像帝努那樣每天對你噓寒問暖、笑嘻嘻的才可以？」

「為什麼講到帝努？」黃仁俊捏緊筷子，眉毛都垂成八字了，心裡委屈得不行，哪知道羅渽民是出於什麼原因在責備他。

「不為什麼，」羅渽民訕訕地說，「所以你說要到什麼程度才能問你這些？」

「你為什麼又要問我？」黃仁俊啞著嗓子說，「……你怎麼可以問我這些？我又不是你的誰，你為什麼又要管我？就因為你曾經救過我嗎！？」

「我只是想知道你有沒有好好吃飯──」

「所以你是回來看我有沒有辜負你的好意又去死嗎！？為什麼要關心我！？不是應該去關心你的男朋友嗎！我是誰了！？我不過只是一個整天只想去死的廢物、你為什麼又要浪費自己的人生來管我！？」

羅渽民從沒對他說過J的事，也沒說過J是他男友的事。

話說完之後，黃仁俊才發現不小心把真心話抖出來了。但他氣得渾身發抖，又氣又惱，後悔自己說錯話，氣羅渽民莫名其妙的關心，更想馬上殺了羞愧得應該消失在世上的自己。

他有時候也懷疑自己的喜歡是不是混了感激、崇拜，懷疑自己的喜歡有雜質，可是那一天被拉下來時他對羅渽民只有模糊的印象。所有的喜歡不過都是從之後兩人為了聯繫烏龜的事，羅渽民看到他的KKT笑說「你的頭貼笑得好開心喔」。黃仁俊知道自己就是蠢，沒經驗，天真，才會因為那一句話和笑容就喜歡上人，可是那沒辦法，就跟患了病一樣沒辦法，他不知道該怎麼做。

「……我先走了，你慢慢吃。」羅渽民放下碗筷，拎起雙肩包和外套就往外走，門關上、自動鎖傳來嗶嗶聲後，黃仁俊仍然定在座位上。

好像又搞砸了一件事。

反正也不是第一次搞砸了，他也漸漸習慣了。

沒人會真的愛他，黃仁俊想，但他知道那都是自己造成的，所以才沒人想愛他。爸媽不懂為什麼兒子會生病，也不懂為什麼生這種病會讓兒子變了一個人，他們最多只知道兒子很痛苦，而他們也因此感到羞恥。

他舔到自己的眼淚，有點像眼藥水，除了鹹以外沒有其他的。抹掉後又有新的出來，一顆一顆溢出眼眶外。吃藥讓他情緒起伏大，偶爾夜裡也會哭著睡去再哭著醒來。每一天、每一次鬱期抓住他時都是這樣度過的，可是今天又不太一樣。現在什麼都吃不下了。

桌上有一個不屬於自己的汽車遙控器，他沒有車。黃仁俊心想雖然對方討厭他了，但還是要把這個送去才行，還得去道歉才行。他也不曉得自己是不是真的有錯，不過根據過往的定律都一定是自己的錯。

巧的是打開門後發現羅渽民就靠在門邊。黃仁俊不懂他為什麼還沒走，把手裡捏著的遙控器遞給他。

「……這個，忘了。」

「謝謝。」

收下遙控器後羅渽民也不急著走。他慶幸還好黃仁俊還有看到鑰匙，不然就要一整夜都在外面聽裡面的人哭了，還是被自己惹哭的。

「對不起。」黃仁俊說，「那都是我猜的。」

「……對不起什麼？」羅渽民問。

「你和，那位先生的關係，」黃仁俊說，「只是我自己臆測的，沒人跟我說過。」

「我沒生氣啊。」

「……嗯。」

「我才要說對不起吧，為什麼你先說了啊？」

「因為我……因為你沒有要……你不想這樣出櫃……吧……」

「天啊，」羅渽民深吸一大口氣，停頓半格才說，「你為什麼要道歉？就算被發現了也沒辦法吧。為什麼是你道歉？我才是那個廢物吧，你不該、也不必、對我道歉。我才該說對不起……──」

他看黃仁俊臉上還有眼淚沒擦乾，就順手抹掉了。嘴唇還因為委屈翹得老高，看著像是被人欺負狠了。

「對不起，我是真的很抱歉，不是要看你還有沒有去……死。老天，我不知道該怎麼說，你哭成這樣……現在是因為什麼哭？我又、啊──真的很抱歉，我只是想看你好不好而已，不是要干涉你的人生──」

幾乎是同時，羅渽民停止說話了，黃仁俊拉住他外套的同時他也往前靠，用自己的嘴唇去碰對方的，一開始還像相撞一樣差點磕傷了，後來黃仁俊環住他肩膀──的同時他也摟住黃仁俊的腰。每一個動作都是共時的，都是同步的，沒人有錯也沒人對，抹去了對錯之分的共犯結構。

「我喜歡你，」黃仁俊抽抽噎噎地說，「……我喜歡你……我知道你有男友，可是沒辦法，我還想像你跟你男友是怎麼度過一天的、你們會一起吃飯、睡覺、會一起做好多事、你們會叫彼此的暱稱、會醒來就看到彼此……每天都想著這些讓自己快點死心可是真的沒辦法，我還是喜歡你，我沒辦法停止對不起我真的好像白癡一樣……」

羅渽民真的想不出除了命運還有什麼能牽引他們的了。

-tbc


	4. Ch.4

李帝努是從頭到尾見證他和J交往的人。

他好奇好友選擇J的原因，問他J是怎麼在追求他的人之中脫穎而出的。

『我們興趣很接近。他也喜歡看電視劇和電影，我們聊了很多很紅的作品，每天都聊，每天都看，』羅渽民說，『但他也只看那些了。有一天他說了一句話，我想他是無意的，沒有惡意，也沒有多想，但是他說，渽民你怎麼可以每天都聊這些啊？有時候會聽膩耶。對……真的是蠻無趣的，好膩。』

『所以你喜歡他嗎？』李帝努問。

『怎樣算是喜歡啊？』羅渽民反問，『雖然有時我們話不投機，但大部分時間和他在一起是舒服的。』

那不就好了嗎。李帝努心想，雖然他也不太懂羅渽民問「喜歡」是什麼意思，因為他也沒體會過羅渽民口中的喜歡。他心裡知道那份喜歡是孩子氣的、任性的、天真的、有些沉重的。可是人在一起只要感到舒服不就好了嗎。

尾牙結束之後，他和J一起攔了輛計程車回家。一路上他都不怎麼說話，也沒滑手機，就只是盯著外面的景色發呆而已。J好奇他怎麼回事，回家後問他怎麼心不在焉的。他說了在頂樓上的事。

『一個男生，』羅渽民想，光從外表無法揣測黃仁俊的年紀，只覺得年紀或許很小，『應該是三間公司其中一間的員工吧。』

『你說他要跳樓？』

『唔。』

『然後……你勸下來了？』

『我也沒勸，』羅渽民說，『就跑過去把他拉下來。』

『他為什麼要跳樓？』

羅渽民頓時語塞，因為黃仁俊說自己也不知道為什麼，只是那天一直有聲音叫他去死。

『……他說他不知道。』他說。

『不知道？不知道就要自殺？』J皺眉，說，『他就沒想過自己的家人嗎？怎麼還挑在大家尾牙的時候要去跳樓呢？』

『我沒問他，』羅渽民又頓一下，說，『喔，我問他有沒有養寵物，不是聽說養寵物的話會讓有尋死念頭的人心情好一點嗎？他說他只有小時候養過烏龜，這不是剛好嗎？我就把烏龜轉交給他了，至少他一定比我們懂怎麼照顧牠。』

『你怎麼突然講到烏龜去了？』J怪笑，看著他：『好吧，也好，我實在不太想看到牠，對這種黏黏的動物最沒輒了。』

J說的有道理嗎？他不覺得，但也沒有反駁。為了一個素不相識的人爭辯也不好。只是羅渽民又再次確認了他與J之間的感情並沒有濃到，他可以忘記這段對話的程度。

他當然有注意到黃仁俊刻意調整時間和他們搭同一班電梯，但黃仁俊一定不曉得為什麼他執意要選這班電梯，也許還會胡思亂想是他想擁有和J的專屬時間、空間。他沒主動對J說過自己的問題，只是有一次J邀他一起去看電影，到現場後才知道是廳院很小的藝術電影院。

羅渽民問能不能改天再說，J說好不容易都來了怎麼可以改天！他當然知道，知道這場戲是修復上映，限定放映三天而已，而且一票難求，票還是他幫忙搶的。

『我不舒服，』羅渽民說，『對不起，我不知道它是這麼小的放映廳……我怕狹小的地方。』

『那算了，』J悻悻然地說，把兩張電影票揉成一團，說，『你應該先跟我說的啊，這樣以後我才知道能和你去哪、不能和你去哪，不是到了現場才說沒辦法……』

『對不起。』

羅渽民發現自己根本不愛他。對方很可能也是。

「對不起，」黃仁俊對著電話對面的人說，「早上請貴公司傳檔案來，但是檔案是毀損的，請在中午以前再傳一次檔案過來，我們下午就要開會決議了。」

在他面前的黃仁俊一到其他人前就不見了，變成活潑隨和又能幹的仁俊，也不會哭喪著臉或是毫無防備。陽光鮮活得不行。幾乎讓羅渽民以為那個黃仁俊只是他幻想出來的。

J的下班時間仍未調回來，羅渽民要李帝努做煙霧彈，三天兩頭就去黃仁俊家做飯，至少看見他吃一口飯才安心。他們也不知道這算什麼關係，羅渽民聽了他的告白之後也沒回應，黃仁俊也不要他回應。就繼續維持這種不上不下的假性關係。

李帝努問他這樣自己算共犯嗎？雖然他不知道羅渽民要掩藏的是什麼，但總感覺不是什麼好事。

「不是啊，」羅渽民輕快地說，「這件事好不好都是個人感受。」

要養胖一個人不簡單，尤其像黃仁俊這樣BMI嚴重低於平均值的人。黃仁俊說他還是有固定運動的，因為醫生要他多出去走走，所以會固定幾天沿著住家附近的江邊慢跑一小時。羅渽民只吐嘈他吃那麼少哪有力氣運動。

他捏住黃仁俊的腰，簡直就是紙片了，薄得不行，也沒幾兩肉。要黃仁俊站上已經生灰的體重計。

「不要，」黃仁俊委屈地說，「我也沒有貧血昏倒啊……身體還是撐得過去的……」

「就秤看看嘛。」羅渽民循循勸誘，說既然身體健康就秤看看啊。

「我就說我很健康……啊──」

看黃仁俊是鐵了心死不站上體重計，羅渽民索性打橫抱起他，踩上體重計，面板上立刻跳出數字，閃過幾下後兩人加總超過一百一十公斤，勉強接近一百二。

「這不公平！」黃仁俊喊道：「我不知道你的體重！」

「你也不讓我知道你的體重啊。」

「可是你知道自己的體重啊！」

「那你為什麼不知道自己多瘦？」

「……你這招很賤。」

「你讓我不得不出此下策的。」

被誘出體重，讓黃仁俊惱得不行，但又誠實地想，羅渽民就只是這樣抱著他都能感覺到對方的身材應該跟想像的一樣不錯、這一類沒營養的東西。

這段關係黃仁俊無疑是劣勢的，先告白的一方（還死心踏地）又真心（如果只是想找人交往或怕寂寞就好辦了啊），羅渽民沒和男友分手，也沒有說喜歡他。可是黃仁俊沒關係，他怎樣都沒關係，至少他已經暫時把想死的念頭延後了，他要把這些時間用來過生活和喜歡羅渽民，儘管後者的機會很渺茫。

今天下班後去市場買了鱒魚、草蝦、小卷，要做海鮮大醬湯，飯就是家常的泡菜炒飯。

「你都跟誰學煮飯的啊？」在廚房時，黃仁俊擔任廚房小幫手，負責洗菜切菜等備料步驟，吃完後再洗碗。

「我媽，因為她說吃外食不健康又貴，叫我學著點，」羅渽民輕笑，說，「還說這樣可以追到女生。」

「……噢。」

「也沒用廚藝追過女生，頂多讓帝努那個挑嘴的安靜而已……好了，把蝦子拿去沖水剝殼，把頭和殼都給我，要煮高湯用的。」

和羅渽民的晚餐時間是黃仁俊一天最期待的時間。這段時間是只屬於他和羅渽民的，沒有外人，就他們倆。偶爾羅渽民會在飯間收到來自另一邊的訊息，他飛快地回了幾個字後，繼續和黃仁俊聊天。聊什麼？也沒聊什麼，天南地北的什麼都可以談，有時黃仁俊還會存起一些話，留著晚餐再說，期待羅渽民會有什麼回應。

就連枯燥的工作也漸漸覺得有趣起來了。同部門的好處就是能藉著工作之名和對方一同出去辦公，羅渽民總說他開車就好，別搭計程車，然後把黃仁俊塞進副駕駛座。

這些充滿不確定性的曖昧讓黃仁俊又歡喜又苦惱，但又怕說清了，對方就不要他了。

尤其是羅渽民那火燒般的視線。

今天要場勘，羅渽民很早就抓過車鑰匙要他上車等。黃仁俊先開了冷氣，點開手機看自己的時間表，突然就一個火腿蛋厚吐司就放在他前面的平台上，還有一杯去冰的奶茶。

「謝……謝。」

「嗯，」羅渽民說，「快吃，這平時不可能那麼快就排到的。」

咬了一口吐司，有點燙舌，是剛起鍋的。

「……天花板的線……」黃仁俊拿著工程師給他們的平板，對比上頭的3D預覽圖，確認都沒問題後才又接續下去：「接下來這個房間，當初我們是說要能夠全息投影的，應該沒問題吧？」

「都確認過了。」工程師說。

「現在可以進去走一次試試嗎？還是工程還在進行中？」

「當然可以進去，已經可以逛了。」

這次光影節展場共分四區，三區室內，一區戶外。當初團隊企劃時特別指定要有一區是以黑色布景為主的，這樣才襯得出燈光的層次。要先走過一段通道，才會到達房間。

「你怎麼不進來？」黃仁俊走了好一段路後，發現羅渽民沒有在身邊，而是佇立在入口處。

「……嗯。」

總是會想起幾年前在戲院前J略為不滿與不甘的臉。J在多年後帶著笑意埋怨他，如果他早點講就好了，他一定會改帶羅渽民去更大更空曠的地方，不會讓他感到彆扭與不舒服。可是J不知道要說出這些事要有多大勇氣。

他三步併作兩步，一下子就貼到黃仁俊身旁。

「黃先生之前不是指定最裡面要用鎢絲燈嗎？現在鎢絲燈也很難找了，而且品質也不一定，我們有先測試過才放進來……」

「嗯嗯，這段路的照明蠻清楚的，剛好把引導路線弄出來……」

「所以就是……」

「我們估算一道可以容納三到五人……」

根本聽不清楚他們的對話內容。

羅渽民只慶幸這裡不是全黑，至少還有燈，還有影，而且剛才工程師也說了，走道好像可以容納三到五人，他犯不著緊張。

想吐。

黃仁俊雙手捏著平板，四處張望，確保每一個細節都有做到。進來之後羅渽民就沒說半句話，而且一直緊貼他走路。雖然他只因為這樣就心臟狂跳，但還是有些奇怪，趁著對話的空隙時看他一眼，發現一張臉上全是薄汗。

「緊急疏散出口在這邊，有特意跟展區的作品區隔開了，以免民眾誤認是作品。」

「喔，看見了。」黃仁俊說著，鬆開一隻手，滑到身後去扣住羅渽民的手，發覺對方的手心也滿是汗水。

羅渽民意識到他這舉動也許是想讓他好過一點，略略睜大眼睛，但一片黑暗之中也看不見黃仁俊的表情，而對方仍正常地與工程師交談中，只是感覺到那隻手鑽進縫隙中緊扣著他，而這的確也讓他沒那麼恐慌。

「對了，這一段路大概幾公尺？」

「二十公尺。」

這好像還是第一次牽對方的手，黃仁俊心想，這隻手還真大，遍布冷汗，不停打顫，像漏電一樣；他握著、對方也握著他，力量之大，要把他的手掐進自己肉裡。黃仁俊聽見自己的聲音越來越乾、越來越遠，好像晃蕩在另一個空間裡，而自己的意識停留在手上。

以前在診所等候時，也曾聽到診療室裡小孩子尖叫說不要在這不要在這，母親慌張地拉開門，抱著已經十歲的女兒到診所外去。他不知道這該用什麼方法度過，只想得到這樣。

只有一隻手捏著平板，沒辦法滑上面的圖案，但又不想也不願放開。黃仁俊打算就聽工程師講話自己想像算了，羅渽民卻突然伸手幫他滑開新頁面，依照工程師說的點擊頁面。這才照著上頭的藍圖走完一遍場地，期間沒有人鬆開手。

「這就是出口了吧？」順著地上的霓虹箭頭踩，才得以重見天日。一出展場後就有默契地分開，工程師立刻過來指給黃仁俊其他展場的動線規劃。羅渽民鬆了一口氣，他手上還殘留著剛才逼出的汗，想想也真難看，那種丟臉的感覺又回來了。因為時間關係，草草逛過剩下兩個展場後，工程師就先回公司了。

「要去……吃飯嗎？」黃仁俊說，「附近有一家日式料理……很好吃。」

看羅渽民臉色還有點蒼白，他立刻又補一句：「吃不下也沒關係，就直接回公司。」

「……先回公司吧。」

兩人坐上了車後，也只有先開冷氣，但沒有駛離停車位。今天一整天都在忙這些事，從大白天的忙到傍晚了，黃仁俊心想他應該也累了吧，但沒有想到自己累不累。

多少能猜出那是什麼問題，他這些年進進出出身心科診所，雖不至於久病成良醫，但也看得出一些端倪。身為一個有口難言的人，黃仁俊也懂不想讓人知道自己某些事情。

黃仁俊看他還是沒精神，巍巍顫顫地伸手去摸他的──黃仁俊還在思考該碰哪裡好，碰不同部位有不同意義，碰肩膀是帶有距離的，碰手臂是有點親暱的，碰手則不論找什麼藉口都不行了，但他還是牽了手。羅渽民沒有拒絕。

「……你還……好嗎？」

「不好，」羅渽民說，他的聲音像是咬碎的核桃片一樣，「我覺得好難堪。」

「我，我能理解啊，」黃仁俊說，「呃、不是說我能理解你，是指那種……那種難堪的感覺……沒關係的，我也常常這樣，那──」

「只覺得自己好沒用。」

「……不會啊……」

「就是沒用。」

「我不覺得你哪裡沒用啊，你甚至都沒表現出來，我都怕是我多事──」黃仁俊哭喪著臉說。

「我不想在你面前這樣，可以嗎？」羅渽民敲了一下方向盤，看著黃仁俊，「在別人面前發作和在你面前發作是完全不同的兩件事，在別人面前頂多是出醜，在你面前就顯得我很沒用、連這點小事都沒辦法撐過去還想保護你，讓我覺得自己很蠢。」

「……為什麼？」黃仁俊說，「我不需要保護啊我不用……你為什麼又突然說這些……不對你保護的人不該是我吧……」越說越慌、越想越亂，黃仁俊想埋掉自己，羅渽民藥是再說這些奇怪的話他就真的沒辦法了，就真的沒辦法逃出去了。

「沒為什麼，」羅渽民大嘆一口氣，用前額去撞方向盤，悶悶地說，「……我只是想試著保護喜歡的人。」

-tbc


	5. Ch.5

那一天之前、的更之前，並不是什麼事都沒有。

黃仁俊自陳發現自己生病已經是大學時候的事了，他發現自己對很多事情漸漸失去興趣，也失去動力。不想吃飯也不想動，可以在床上躺一整天，就滑手機看看漫畫什麼也不做。他感覺有什麼東西從自己身體悄悄溜出去了。

確認得病，是學校每學期初寄給學生的身心健康量表中他的數值檢測為高度危險，身心健康中心要他來一趟，並給他安排諮商。直到那時他才知道原來這些日子漸漸增強、黏著的頹喪感不是毫無原因，而是他身體出了問題。

收到診斷書後，他沒告訴父母，怕他們不懂這是什麼；也沒告訴同學，怕他們背後說話。他只告訴李東赫。

『我生病了。』

『怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？』

他搖搖頭說不是身體的病。

『憂鬱症啦。』黃仁俊說，『就是那個東西。』

李東赫哭著說怎麼可以在同學們開開心心聚餐後兩人一起走回宿舍回味快樂時光的時候說這件事。

大三確診，剩下的兩年，李東赫都用盡全力每天確保黃仁俊沒有去死。第四年黃仁俊沒抽到宿舍，李東赫中籤了。明明宿舍更便宜的，房子也比外面得好多了，他卻執意搬出來和黃仁俊一起找房子，一起待在同一個家。

意外被另一個女同學知道自己得病的事，是兩人在診所撞見彼此。黃仁俊以為她也是，沒想到她說是陪妹妹來的，妹妹考試壓力太大，必須定期來看。

也是，像她這麼開朗的人哪可能跟他一樣。

黃仁俊知道這都是其來有自，也都毫無原因。有一天，它就是這麼找上你了。你沒辦法，你無法抵抗。他只能盡可能地讓自己維持在一個良好的狀態。每天洗漱，每天打理自己得乾乾淨淨，每天努力吃三餐，每天努力呼吸。

出社會後雖然沒變糟，但也沒更好。頂多證明他越來越懂得怎麼裝出一個正常的樣子。大家都還會認為他是個工作能力卓越的青年，不會知道他三不五時就需要回診一下定期進場維修。黃仁俊怨就怨在自己病得不是特別嚴重，但也不健康。不上不下的像電梯停擺了讓他更痛苦。

有個前輩糾纏他，說喜歡他，卻常常做出奇怪的舉動。不管他意願就拉著去吃飯喝酒，還說寫奇怪的話什麼男人之間很奇怪吧、可是仁俊的話、哥我是不排斥的喔。偏偏都是男人，旁人只認為是熱心的前輩帶後輩，可黃仁俊只希望前輩能在路上被大卡車撞一下。

「哪個前輩？」羅渽民問。

「就……就一個前輩啊。」黃仁俊不懂他為什麼問。忽然從回憶中被抽離回來，讓他想起自己就帶著羅渽民回家了。起先羅渽民還想脫他衣服，但他害怕，一是他壓根沒有經驗，也沒洗澡，不想就這樣進到下一步，二是他不想讓對方看見自己肋骨突出的樣子，活像具骷髏。

羅渽民也沒說什麼，放下他衣襬，說那去床上睡覺。就把他抱去床上了。從背後抱著他睡。沒洗漱、也還穿著白襯衫。種種跡象都讓黃仁俊害怕他會在自己睡著後離開。

「有機會遇到嗎？」羅渽民涼涼地說，「要是被我遇到只好給他好看了。」

「不知道……耶，如果合作的話說不定會吧……」黃仁俊還以為羅渽民是那種絕對不和人起爭執的類型，畢竟在工作場合上，遇到討厭的客戶都是他氣得跳腳，羅渽民負責扮演安撫他的角色。

「我有回手。」

「什麼？」

「前輩大概是想對我怎麼樣吧……我有回手，」黃仁俊摀住嘴，說，「還好手上捏著儲物間的鑰匙，就一直打他。公司來看，知道了是他先攻擊我，但因為是兩個男的，不光彩，所以低調處理。那之後主管就不太想看我了。」

回到話題。

在跳樓的前幾天黃仁俊接到訃聞，是大學同學傳來的，說是他們這屆的某個女生，自殺，靈堂已經設好了，弔唁儀式的時間也定好了。

黃仁俊問是誰，他們說原來是那女生。他意外在診所碰到的女同學。他又問了一次，同學說，我懂，想不到吧，她看起來那麼陽光，而且很會鼓勵人。

那一瞬間他感覺自己再也不可能好起來了。為了痊癒所做的那些努力都好像是假的一樣，被狠狠地打了一巴掌，要他認清現實。

「那你當時為什麼說不知道？」羅渽民問，「跳樓的原因。」

「很難講吧……」黃仁俊看著他，「沒有尋死念頭的人很難懂……這個邏輯。」

「……這倒是。」羅渽民說，他忽然發現可以在黃仁俊的眼珠裡看見自己，「你小時候想過自己長大會是什麼樣嗎？」

雖說是拋出了一個問題，但他還是湊過去吸住黃仁俊的嘴唇，咬著不放，直到黃仁俊因為缺氧而發出一聲輕吟才放開。

「……忘記了，好像有也好像沒有。」黃仁俊說，「應該是怎麼想都不會猜到劇情會這樣發展耶，人生果然是最不會被暴雷的電影。」

聽到這比喻後羅渽民笑了。

「我沒有仔細想過，不過我以前有幻想過跟什麼樣的女生結婚。」他說。

「好純情。」黃仁俊笑著說。

「而且還是那種嬌滴滴又文靜的公主型，小學的初戀差不多就是那種，」羅渽民歪歪嘴，「後來就再也沒喜歡過女生。」

「那她是你唯一喜歡過的女生耶，地位多特別。」

「對啊，雖然不知道那根本算不算喜歡，可是就是會想起她，因為那是我唯一一次對女生有那種超過想當朋友的感情，」羅渽民說，「你以前沒有嗎？」

「沒有什麼？」

「嗯……很特別的那種喜歡。」

黃仁俊揪著枕頭套，思索了一會兒。他只有一顆枕頭，兩人必須枕在一起，這麼近的距離剛好可以將黃仁俊思考的表情收盡眼底。在他的記憶中，還沒有這麼仔細去蒐集一個人的情緒過。

「不記得了，應該是沒有吧，」黃仁俊說，然後把自己埋起來，格格笑說：「我的喜歡很珍貴。」

那一夜黃仁俊是蜷在羅渽民懷裡睡著的。

隔天醒來是羅渽民搖醒他的，看了一眼床頭上的電子鐘，才不過六點。

「去洗個澡，」羅渽民已經換上了藍黑色的西裝外套，茶几上還有便利商店的三明治和奶茶。「我剛才打給帝努，等一下要和他一起進公司。」

「為什麼？」黃仁俊聲音還濕濕的，帶點睏意。

「傻瓜，不能被我男友發現啊，李帝努現在是我的專門煙霧彈，」羅渽民說，「醒了就快去洗澡吃飯。」

「噢……」黃仁俊捏捏鼻子，心想果然還是男友為重，他只不過是外面藏的人。人家是正餐，他是點心。忽然想到這個比喻連他自己也笑了。「我不介意啊，你可以把錯全推給我。」

「什麼？」羅渽民反問他。

「你可以把錯都推給我，」黃仁俊摸著脖子上的動脈，說，「反正實情也是這樣，你可以說，說是我去糾纏你的……而且我們也沒發生到最後一步，都沒……什麼。」

「你在說什麼？」羅渽民皺起眉，揉亂他睡亂的頭髮，「別亂講這些。你不知道他是什麼樣的人，我不能讓你被他怎樣。」

×

「你最好是跟我說一下到底要我幫你掩護什麼？」李帝努說，「你要我幫你我一定幫，但我不能糊里糊塗幫。」

地鐵上都是學生和上班族，人正多，李帝努卻刻意選在這時候問。

「啊──？」

「不要裝傻。」

「我沒有裝傻啊，」羅渽民說，「……我只是想確認你是認真想知道嗎？」

「快講啦。」

「就仁俊。」

「什麼？」

「仁俊啊。」羅渽民說，「黃仁俊。」

「不是、你只說一個名字我怎麼會知道……他怎麼了嗎？」

「我都拿你當掩護的那麼久了，」羅渽民笑他還沒意會過來，說：「早上是從他家去你家的。」

「……你……」

「沒有啦，什麼都沒發生，」羅渽民小聲地說，「我還沒出手。」

「……沒出手什麼意思？」

「……就是那個意思，我不想讓他以為是為了在外面找刺激才找他的，」羅渽民壓低聲音，說，「……不對。這不是重點。」

「你在想什麼？瘋了？」李帝努斥責他，「你有病啊？為什麼要這樣？」

「我喜歡他啊。」羅渽民聳聳肩，說，「沒辦法。」

「不是啊你已經有──你瘋了吧？」

「才沒有，」羅渽民說，「……當然有些事呢，如果我說出來，這之中的邏輯，你們就會懂。但是我不要說。」

「為什麼？」

「那是我們兩人之間的事。」

瘋了。

李帝努想他真的瘋了。

「所以你要怎樣？跟J分手？然後跟仁俊在一起？」

羅渽民呶呶嘴，沒回答，當作是默認了。他心裡的確也是這麼想的。儘管很可笑又幼稚，可是他總覺得自己和黃仁俊重逢不是什麼巧合。也許真的只是一次機緣，但他要當作是命運。

「我喜歡他。」

「那你不喜歡J了嗎？」

「……我最近也在想，我真的喜歡過他嗎？」

「你在說什麼鬼……」

「我很認真，你怎麼都認為我在開玩笑？」羅渽民的黑色眼珠子往上一吊，變為三白眼，這時的他看起來顯得脾氣不好，「我以前跟你說過我在尾牙看到有個人想自殺這件事。」

「嗯，」李帝努點點頭，他還記得這件事，羅渽民那幾日像瘋了一樣一直反覆陳述、反覆回憶。對李帝努來說，人救起來不就好了嗎？他不理解為什麼羅渽民要一再重複這件事，好像故障的留聲機一樣。「幹嘛講這個？」

「……是仁俊。」

李帝努以為他又在講屁話了。

「羅渽民，以後要去朋友家玩可以再提早一點打電話給我嗎？不要玩瘋了才想到我還在家裡等你。」一出電梯，就和李帝努一起撞上興師問罪的J，若不是李帝努知道自己又要變成煙霧彈模式，早就露餡了。羅渽民可欠了他大人情。

「對不起啦，」羅渽民說，「你等很久嗎？」

J嘆一口氣：「也沒有。我早就猜到你應該又是去帝努家了。」

「……我不知道他先斬後奏，」李帝努裝出昨晚羅渽民真的在家玩瘋的樣子，說：「還好他是來我家，不是死在路邊。」

「欸！沒禮貌！」羅渽民說。

兩人互看一眼，彼此都心想這傢伙不去演戲太可惜了。

這件事就暫時落幕了。等到將近九點半，黃仁俊才姍姍來遲。一向準時認真的他罕見地遲到，上司問他是不是身體不舒服，他點點頭說有點著涼，早上先看了醫生。原初他想直接請假的，但今天有聯合會議。

聽他說去看病，羅渽民心想不妙，昨晚他是不是搶了黃仁俊的被子？雖說是抱著人睡的，但難保有露出來的地方。

「……昨天我搶了你棉被嗎？」

「嗯？」黃仁俊眨眨黑色的眼睛，了然於心，悄聲說，「那是騙人的。」

聯合會議，出席的公司就是熟識的那幾間。因為類型相似，所以狹路總是相逢。其中也包含了黃仁俊的前東家。為了避免尷尬，黃仁俊決定今天就躲在幕後，交給羅渽民去講，反正他們也算是搭擋了。

因為人多，所以今天特別開了很少用的會議室；這間會議室沒有任何對外窗，一片漆黑，裡面掛著一片電子大螢幕，只有牆上的時鐘為這空間留存一點時間感。羅渽民歪歪嘴，也沒想到今天要在這種地方開會。一看見會議室是這樣的，黃仁俊立刻就想到了他。

「等一下會把燈全關掉吧？那你——」

「NANA，今天怎麼是換你報告？」J走過來，說。

「喔，嗯，剛剛換的。」羅渽民說。

「為什麼？議程表上是寫仁俊先生。」J看著黃仁俊說。

「下面聽報告的有他前老闆，怕他尷尬，我跟他換的。」

「你知道自己受不了這種地方，」J說，「不好意思，仁俊先生，可能要麻煩你自己上台講了。」說著，就把自己男友手上的平板抽出來，兩手恭敬地遞給黃仁俊。

「喔、嗯……沒關係。我是說，嗯。」

「我幫他，」羅渽民又抽走黃仁俊手上的平板，「就十分鐘而已，再說又不是多暗。」

「你少逞強。」J又從他手中抽回平板，再次傳給黃仁俊。

這樣僵持下去也不是辦法，看誰也不退讓，誰抽走平板誰就又抽回來。羅渽民可以不厭其煩地換下去，但J可不行。眼看開會時間就要到了，黃仁俊不想再這樣下去，出於愧疚，他搶走羅渽民手上的平板，頭也不回地往講台去了。

出醜這種事他也不是沒經歷過，就一下子而已。

剩他們兩人，會議開始了也不進門，而是在空無一人的走廊上爭執。

「NANA，」J瞪著他，說，「你現在是為了什麼在跟我賭氣？」

「我沒賭氣，我也沒為了誰，」羅渽民說，「別問你早就知道的事。」

「你知道嗎？我可不是那個有問題的人。我自認沒做錯什麼事，你倒是先自己跳進泥濘裡，你還想過我們嗎？」J說。

羅渽民說不出話，他不知道J到底知道多少，也不知道J是否察覺了，但自知理虧，也就不再回應。再怎麼說先背叛這段關係的也是他，J沒有任何錯。錯的都是他。黃仁俊沒有任何錯。錯的都是他。

「我進去看仁俊，他這幾天不太好。」一想到黃仁俊的藥袋內還有沒見過的新藥丸，雖然他說那只是抗焦慮和幫助入眠的，醫生給他換了更不傷身的，但羅渽民心理就不踏實，說著就要進會議室，J趕忙拉住他。

「你在幹嘛？」J倒抽一口氣，咬牙切齒地說，「……NANA，別這樣，別告訴我你真的要因為他──他哪裡好了！？哪裡！？你知道嗎？他在以前的公司發生什麼你知道嗎？你知道他為什麼離職嗎？他攻擊同公司的前輩。」

「那是正當防衛，」羅渽民說，「……你去哪聽這些的？為什麼要現在告訴我這些？」

「因為你該知道，他這個人有問題，他就是在前一間公司待不下去才跑來這裡的。這裡的人不知道他，他可以隨便亂來。」

J是個自制的人，但偶爾瘋起來也夠嗆的。J任性，黃仁俊也任性，可是羅渽民很清楚他們兩個是完全不同的類型，而他自己能忍受的也不同。他無法接受J的任性，但希望黃仁俊能對自己撒更多野。不曉得是從哪裡開始，他對黃仁俊的耐受度早就是沒有界限的，他希望黃仁俊能再放開一點、再放開一點、直至他們倆的相擁力度可以把彼此捏碎。

「為什麼你總是不願意去理解大家的難處？」羅渽民說，「……為什麼要這樣？你為什麼要去別人他的過去？這很重要嗎？既然很重要為什麼不是問他本人？不是跟他相處？而是去問跟他無關的人？」

「人怎麼可能講對自己不利的話──」

「所以呢？你從一開始就認為他會騙你？騙我？騙大家？是因為這樣才去問他前同事他的事情嗎？」

「你在替他說話嗎？」J瞠目結舌，揪住羅渽民的西裝衣領，「比起我你更在乎他？」

「對不起，」羅渽民說，「智率，我沒辦法繼續了。」

那幾乎是粗暴地明示，J要羅渽民別再管黃仁俊，要羅渽民別再看黃仁俊。羅渽民也不明白為什麼有一天還是走到這一步，雖然他早就看到終點了。

J不可置信地望著他。

「那句話是什麼意思？」聽見男友喊自己的本名後，J倏地明白了一件事。一旦羅渽民喊他本名後，就不會再喊那個字母J了。

眼前這個人已經不是他的了。NANA非常、非常少喊他的本名，因為他們約定好了，NANA跟J，藏去彼此的名字，躲開那些可能的危險，種種、種種可以保護他們的盾。把看得見的都藏起來，不讓任何人看見。有一天就真的看不見了。

「是我的問題，從頭到尾都是我，」羅渽民說，「……我們分手吧。」

那個暱稱NANA。那個暱稱，起初他認為這是種情趣，是戀人彼此之間的暗號。是J賦予他的名字，他有J，J有NANA。是他們的代號，講只有彼此才懂的語言。他以為是這樣。他還以為是這樣。可是J只是不想把他亮出來。J說躲在地底，我們會安全一點，我們在這裡就可以一起生活下去。那也沒關係，他說服自己，這樣很好。J藏他，藏到地底去。羅渽民身邊的人都知道J，可是J的親人、友人不知道他。

還以為NANA是特別的，是限定的暱稱。直到黃仁俊跟其他那些面孔模糊的人一樣喊他渽民，他忽然覺得渽民兩個字都因此活起來了。

都沒用了。

換到黃仁俊上台報告後，羅渽民的注意力都飛了，J——申智率——順著羅渽民的視線看過去，隔著門上玻璃板的，是那個指尖發白、捏著平板和遙控筆的黃仁俊，那個偷偷跟著他們進電梯、在茶水間偷濃厚的咖啡味、偷羅渽民時間的人。把羅渽民整個偷走的人。

「你就直接拋棄我們的五年嗎？你把分手當兒戲？還是你早就想分了？」J說，「羅渽民，你想很久了吧？你跟他多久了？他哪裡比我好？」

「……不是的，我沒有當兒戲，我也不是說拋棄就拋棄，這些時間沒辦法拋棄，沒有誰比較好的問題，你別這樣，別這樣講，」羅渽民深吸一口氣，說，「……我只是想跟他在一起而已。」

「抱歉打擾你們情侶吵架，但該進來開會了，」李帝努忽然打開門，要他們兩個快點進來開會。再這樣下去就算缺席了可不行。

「誰管他。」J忿忿地說，進會議室時還撞了李帝努一下，踏著大步走去自己的位置。

會議結束之後，羅渽民也歷經了一場微型的、微不足道的浩劫。看黃仁俊臉色還可以，羅渽民就稍微放心了。他現在應該要先想想怎麼善後，住處要留給J一人獨住，還是J要走？如果J要走，他也不想住在那了。

「還好嗎？」羅渽民問。

「嗯？嗯，還好，」黃仁俊點點頭，說，「裡面很暗看不見人，就當作自言自語了。」

「那就好。」

-tbc


	6. Ch.6

現在換餐會開始，全部的人都移動到交誼廳，隨意捏著一杯咖啡或茶聊天吃飯。李帝努看他們倆泰然自若地挑菜，還吵嘴吃這個不飽、那個太油對胃不好，看來黃仁俊還不知道一小時前羅渽民幹了什麼。

雖說和J認識較久，但李帝努和他始終搭不上話，所以當羅渽民說和J開始交往時，他也不知道好友為什麼和他一起。他只是想喔愛情沖昏頭吧，戀愛使人瘋狂。

的確也是這樣，只是當事人不對。

他對黃仁俊很有好感，而和J則是不溫不火的，因此心裡就算要，也湧不上那種替人不值的心情。他想了一堆，末了也只是走過去，把頭靠在黃仁俊肩上，要他幫忙多夾一些自己的。裝作什麼都不知道。

「滾，自己去拿，」羅渽民推開他的頭。

「你手不要亂碰都細菌很噁心，」李帝努沒理他，指著鐵盤上的鮭魚三明治說要那個。

「你自己夾，」黃仁俊把手上的盤子塞給李帝努，在對方要開口抱屈時又補一句：「我幫你拿喝的。」

這還好一點。羅渽民直接夾一堆李帝努根本不吃的香菜鱸魚到他盤子上。

「欸，你不是黃仁俊嗎？」

「啊？」突然被唱名的人抬頭，黃仁俊不知道還有誰會叫他全名，愣了一下，看到出聲的人正是前公司的同事。

「哈？真的跳來這裡喔？怎麼樣，過得好嗎？」

「喔……還不錯。」黃仁俊低下頭，把塞給李帝努的盤子又拿回來，捏在手上。

「成景哥在問你啊，問你過得好不好，」那人說，「你氣色還不錯嘛。成景哥就不怎麼好了，老闆沒趕他出去啦，但被降職了。看來要跟你一樣直接跳槽比較好？喔不過也說不準啦，畢竟你能力很強嘛，才能被人家挖過來。」

羅渽民不曉得這人是誰，外表看起來相當和藹親切，可是每句話都帶刺，特別針對黃仁俊而來，說的還是他們不知道的事，不知道有什麼居心。

「我是羅渽民，」他伸出手，要和對方握手，「跟仁俊一樣企劃部的。」

「啊你好你好，沒自我介紹，我是黃仁俊以前的同事，楊泰賢。」那人露出一個笑，也伸手和羅渽民握手，手被緊捏發痛時感到一絲怪異，但羅渽民又笑得那麼燦爛。

「欸黃仁俊，聽說最後你走時還跟部長吵了一架啊？」楊泰賢說，「那時我好像不在吧，你跟部長吵什麼啊？」

「也沒什麼……就只是工作上的一些問題而已。」

「真的？可是我問留娜，她說部長好像跟你吵了什麼？憂鬱症？然後你就罵了部長一頓……？哇，太嗆了吧，又是前輩又是上司的！」

「嗯……」

李帝努當然也聽見對方的敵意了，他捏住黃仁俊的臂膀，把他往後拉，讓黃仁俊盡可能悄悄地遠離那個人。同時也能看見羅渽民眼裡冒火。

「希望你在這裡平安啊！不要又跟以前一樣囉。」楊泰賢又往前一步，大力拍他的肩，「哎呀這又沒什麼，又不是只有你一個這樣，放寬心啦。」

「嗯。」黃仁俊應了一聲，雙眼保持失焦的狀態笑了一下。

沒有人注意到這裡的氣氛不同，因為看起來都一樣，都是那樣平靜，都是那樣安寧，跟風吹過一樣。黃仁俊把盤子放在桌上，說要去廁所。

「我跟你去。」羅渽民說。

「不要過來，」黃仁俊聽到他說要來後，心裡一緊，邁開腿快步穿越人群。羅渽民跟著追上。李帝努看他們都變了臉色，都還沒反應過來。

「欸等一……！」

一旁的J也注意到了，先是看黃仁俊遮住半張臉走出交誼廳，又看見羅渽民追過去，就連李帝努也跟過去了，才發覺不對勁。

黃仁俊狼狽地逃到廁所後，也沒管是不是有人在，跑進最後面的工具室要把自己反鎖起來，但被後來追上的羅渽民拉住另一邊門把。

「你放開！」他哭喊著，「你放開啦！放開啦！」

「不行，」羅渽民力氣是大，但就連此刻的他也敵不過黃仁俊突如其來的力量，「仁俊，沒事的、沒事的……」

「有！就有，你根本什麼都不知道──」咬著含糊的字，黃仁俊又使力要關上門，他聽見羅渽民那些破碎的安撫，但那在此刻幫不上忙，只是讓他再次陷入恐懼和自責中。而且還聽見有其他人進廁所的腳步聲。接下來就會有很多人看到他崩潰的樣子，而羅渽民也會被捲進來。

他想自己大概是又搞砸了。

門還是被推開了，黃仁俊跌坐在後面的洗手台上，全身因為恐慌發作而顫抖，手指都麻得縮起來，頭也垂得低低的，嘴裡嚼著他聽不懂的單字，還哭得一直喘，嚇壞了羅渽民。

依循吵鬧聲而來的李帝努和申智率幾乎是同時來到這裡，只看見羅渽民護著跌坐在地上的黃仁俊，要他跟著自己的節奏深呼吸吐氣、深呼吸吐氣、深呼吸吐氣，反覆好幾遍，他捧著黃仁俊的臉，連講話的語速也慢下來了，像是在哄孩子一樣。

但J知道那種聲線只是在強裝鎮定，就和當初不小心踏入燈泡壞掉的學校工具間的，那個羅渽民一樣。

「他是怎麼回事──」J走上前，想一探黃仁俊的狀況。這還是第一次看見有人情緒崩潰。

「不要過來！」羅渽民忽然喊住他，把黃仁俊抱得更緊，用自己的外套裹住他，側身遮住黃仁俊，不讓J看見，「……不要過來，會嚇到他。」

「什……」

「我去拿水過來。」李帝努說。

「可以站起來嗎……？不能？那我揹你可以嗎？」羅渽民背對著他單膝蹲下，抓緊黃仁俊兩條腿後才起身。他也不知道下一步該怎麼做，只是不能一直讓黃仁俊坐在地上。這下可好了，他還空口說大話要保護黃仁俊，結果連怎麼讓他好過一點都不知道。黃仁俊附在他耳邊，說去空曠的地方。

×

把最後一箱家當打包好後，搬家公司派來的車也立刻抬上去，和他確認好地址，才發動車子前往新的地址。

「這時節你居然還能找到房子。」J說。

羅渽民看他一眼，又看看身後那堆行李。「你不也是？」

「朋友那邊正好空出一間房。」J說，「不錯啊，這次你租到了，你嚮往的那種家庭式雅房，有一個客廳，有廚房，想要回家大家可以一起在沙發上癱著看電視、聊天、或是回房間一個人待著也不會奇怪的那種。」

「嗯，」羅渽民咬咬吸管，果然一般咖啡廳買來的還是不夠味，他說，「附近生活機能也不錯，不過地鐵要多坐三站就是。」

「……嗯哼。」J隨口應了一聲。兩人也不再說話。

羅渽民又繞過一圈過去和J一起生活的家。他們交往時搬過兩次房，這一間房住了將近三年，怎麼可能沒感情。房東聽到他們要提早搬走時還嚇了一跳要挽留他們，但羅渽民也只說人生有新的規劃了。但雙人小套房也就那麼大，一天能分到的陽光也就那樣。

「所以呢？你跟他一起住？」

「嗯。」

「我不懂，你喜歡他哪裡？」J問他，「你當初又喜歡我哪裡？」

「二十二歲的喜歡和二十七歲的喜歡又不同，」羅渽民說，手指抹過牆上的污痕，這裡還是清不掉，是前一個房客留下的，他們搬進來後也擦過好幾次。「當時喜歡你是覺得跟你在一起很輕鬆。和跟帝努一起時不同的輕鬆。」

「後來呢？」

「後來就發現我們倆……啊……不太合吧。」他說，「磨合過才會知道。」

「那他呢？」J問，「黃仁俊又是哪裡吸引你？你自己也沒碰過那種情況吧？是想成為唯一一個理解他的人嗎？」

羅渽民沒有馬上回應他，而是把喝光的空杯丟進垃圾桶裡。

「那樣會很危險。」J又說，「我是認真的。」

「不是，我不是唯一一個理解他的人，他還有一個很好的朋友，」羅渽民轉過頭來，說，「他只是希望能有更多人聽聽他，然後呢，嗯──我希望他能活得輕鬆一點。就這樣吧。」

然後又陷入靜默之中。巡完了房間，羅渽民準備走了。他必須回去整理新家。

J說：「你還在氣我當初沒為你的病著想嗎？」

「啊？」羅渽民看著申智率，笑著說，「那都過去了啊。現在他知道了就好。」

他將黃仁俊揹出公司外，警衛和櫃檯見狀連忙問要不要幫忙、需要叫救護車嗎？羅渽民只說不用他需要空氣，然後到了中庭後讓黃仁俊坐在長椅上。

渾身都是冷汗的黃仁俊已經好些了，不再無端地哭，臉上只剩淚痕，也沒有再喘，不過臉色依然蒼白，連嘴唇都失去血色。他打給李帝努，要他去看黃仁俊座位有沒有藥盒之類的跟水一起帶下來。

看黃仁俊靜靜地緩緩地回復正常的呼吸韻律，讓眼睛找回焦距，他的身上始終有羅渽民的手在穩住他，以免下一秒就倒下去了。還沒等李帝努拿藥下來前，黃仁俊頭還暈暈的，迷迷糊糊中對他說：發作起來就是這麼可怕，他不要再這樣下去了。

「他只是需要有人陪他，」羅渽民說，「我也需要。」

離開那個舊家後，他乘地鐵到三站之外的新家，地鐵上搬家公司傳訊息說已經到了，有一位先生在那邊等，東西也已經全數搬上去。這房子是他和黃仁俊一起看的，為了這每天下班後、周末都四處奔波來回。J說不想看到他，也暫時住在李帝努家。李帝努叫他滾去睡黃仁俊家，誰知道羅渽民說如果住仁俊家的話他會忍不住，這樣隔天上班看房他會很累。李帝努罵他噁心。他也知道自己很噁心，因為簽完約之後他就把黃仁俊拉到一間旅館去了。

黃仁俊瘦得不用躺下就能看見肋骨的形狀，羅渽民手指一節一節往上點，數著他的骨頭，將他圈在自己腿間，數一個就是要餵胖他一次的決心。羅渽民也不曉得自己是在裝什麼，裝得那麼清高，裝得是對黃仁俊的心比對身體更有興趣。他當然都要，他什麼都想要，只要是黃仁俊的他都要搶走。

「啊，到了。」

才到公寓的門口，就看見腦海中的當事人坐在公寓門口的檯子上晃腿等他。

「幹嘛不進去？」羅渽民說，「我還期待進門你會穿圍裙問要先吃飯、還是先洗澡、還是要仁俊。」

「白癡喔。」黃仁俊白他一眼，從身後拿出一個大紙袋，「帝努剛剛送來的。我叫他留下等你回來一起吃，但他說他等一下還要跟家人吃飯。說這是暫時的喬遷賀禮，是甜甜圈。」

「喔，好吧。」羅渽民說，「要配2-shot half咖啡嗎？」

「才不要，不要以為減成兩杯半我就會接受。」黃仁俊說。他沒跳下來，還是晃著腿，羅渽民靠近他，兩隻手撐在他兩側，然後貼上他的腰，作勢要公主抱他。

「你之前說要保護我，」黃仁俊打斷他，「可是我不要這樣，我不想一直當那個角色，」

羅渽民看著他。

「那你希望我怎麼做？」

黃仁俊伸手，搭上他的肩膀，撫摸著他的頸側。

「雖然我超遜超廢的，可是你也要讓我保護你……也可能不是保護，就是，想要你也能開心一點，」黃仁俊說，「……我只是想要這樣。」

聽起來好抽象喔。羅渽民心想，明明是那麼抽象、沒有形體的東西、卻像炸彈水雷一樣炸壞了他。

「好啊，」他扛起黃仁俊，往電梯的方向大步走去，說，「那就交給你了。」

都能聽見黃仁俊在他耳邊格格的笑聲。

End.


End file.
